Tan Laaarga
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Parodia. Yaoi. Saga y Radamanthys se encuentran en una fiesta diplomática y el alcohol hace estragos con ambos.


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Parodia, OoC, Fic parcialmente censurado para respetar las políticas de la página.

**Tan Laaarga**

Un suspiro final y ambos se dejaron caer a los costados, alejándose y dándose la espalda sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello.

Aunque no habían hecho ni una sola cosa "conscientemente" esa noche. Había sido un descontrol total desde el principio mismo y ya no les importaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

Había comenzado como una tensa reunión casual, con sus dos dioses negociando en privado y lo mejor de sus huestes compartiendo un reducido salón, fingiendo amabilidad y sin dejar de medirse entre ellos.

Saga había tomado un poco, y luego había tomado más y luego había estado dando de puñetazos al juez que más odiaba entre los tres y de pronto, sin que su mente alcanzara a procesar en qué momento, se había encontrado besándolo y metiéndole las manos por todos lados.

No tenía quejas, había sido una sacudida especialmente buena, Radamanthys podía ser un bruto sin delicadeza, pero hacía bien su trabajo; así que Saga se sentía satisfecho. Remoloneó en la cama un poco, sin importarle empujar al otro, aunque al juez no le hubiera gustado lo que habían hecho o si por el contrario, pretendía burlarse, poco le importaba, justo ahora, su cabeza aún estaba ida y él se sentía ligero y pleno.

Pero la reacción en particular que tuvo el otro no se la esperaba. Porque el inglés se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y con la espalda muy recta y con toda la seriedad posible –teniendo en cuenta que arrastraba la lengua– le dijo:

–Siéntate, géminis, tenemos que hablar.

Saga le miró sorprendido, pero obedeció, que rayos… por pura broma imitó su posición y seriedad, aunque le costó trabajo mirarlo a los ojos sin soltar una risotada.

–Yo… –comenzó el espectro, aunque se interrumpió para carraspear – Ya no somos enemigos y yo soy un caballero inglés – A Saga le tembló el estómago por la risa contenida –, y lo que hice contigo… no tiene nombre. Creí… creí que te amedrentarías… y luego cuando comprendí que no lo ibas a hacer ya no pude controlarme. Pude darme cuenta que nunca habías permitido a nadie… – y se atragantó, pero Saga entendió muy bien lo que trataba de decir– pero me haré responsable y…

Y… allí Saga no pudo controlarse más, soltó una carcajada hilarante, completamente descontrolada a causa del alcohol y de lo ridículo de la situación.

– ¿Res…– y se esforzó por coger aire – responsable, dices? ¿Qué dices, quieres casarte conmigo, ahora que me has desflorado? – Y su voz estaba llena de falsa afectación – ¡Dioses, Radamanthys! ¿Virgen cuando tengo casi treinta? No es posible.

El inglés tenía la cara roja de indignación.

–Yo me di cuenta, ¡no mientas!

Saga rió tanto, que se fue para atrás, cayendo sobre su hombro derecho en el piso, lanzó una maldición y se esforzó por levantarse, pero fueron necesarios varios intentos para lograrlo.

–Sí bueno, ¡diablos! Este cuerpo es virgen, no yo. –volvió a reírse, pero la cara seria del otro le hizo saber que una explicación era necesaria – 'La amada diosa' dotó a todos sus caballeros de cuerpos nuevos, y digo, realmente nuevos, mírame el pecho, no hay cicatriz allí y tú sabes cómo morí, ¿no? puede que sea por eso, o porque ella es la diosa de la castidad, pero necesitaba reestrenar esa parte de mi cuerpo y ninguno de mis compañeros habituales se había atrevido, tú fuiste un golpe de suerte, ni más ni menos. Así que gracias por el favor, jajá, pero necesito una ducha fría.

Y mientras reía se metió al baño, bajo el chorro de agua, que sirvió para hacerle recuperar parte de sus sentidos, más perdidos por el alcohol de lo que podrían haber estado por el Tesoro del Cielo.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura sintiéndose despejado y listo para irse, pero Radamanthys – ebrio como una cuba– se le agarró a las piernas insistiendo que no podía deshonrarlo así, que el compromiso entre ellos debía concretarse… Saga no pudo salir de la habitación el resto de la noche, el inglés sencillamente se negó a soltarlo, y aunque el caballero de géminis trató de alejarlo a golpes, eso sólo sirvió para terminar de nuevo sobre la cama y al culminar, en nuevas demandas de compromiso y otra vez todo y otra vez.

Al final, Saga ya no supo si esa noche fue de buena o mala suerte, sólo que fue muy, muy larga.


End file.
